


UUU - dreamnotfound

by spacedoutrichie



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Coming Out, DNF, Eventual Smut, First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, References to Depression, Slow Burn, dreamnotfound, mlm, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:27:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28212375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacedoutrichie/pseuds/spacedoutrichie
Summary: A pining love story where Dreams desperately in love  but won't admit it and George is somehow accepting of it."Loving you sure makes me afraidOf losingBut I don't careI can't slow down nowOnce we kissed, I lost my choice" UUU by field medic
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 103





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> if u haven't listened too uuu by field medic yet i recommend to get in the mood ty <3

"I want you you you, to hold through the night"

The air felt stagnant in the confined office Dream found himself sitting in. The scene was so straining and familiar. Ugly ache settling into the hollow spaces behind his rib cage. A gasping strain that made each breath catch the more he thought. Something akin to rage suddenly boiled its way to the front of the storm of emotions he was feeling. He almost jumped with surprise at how hard his fist hit the desk when he slammed it down with a resonation bang.

Dream sighed putting his head into his sweaty palms. Running his hand through his dirty hair tugging on knots that caught themselves in his grappling fingers. To make matters worse, he felt the warm drip of blood trickle it’s way down his forearm, pooling at his elbow. 

A ping broke the heavy silence. He blinked into the dimly lit room before opening his phone to the text.

George: Vc? 

Are u streaming? 

George: No lol just bored

Dream bit on his bottom lip a little rougher than he wished he had as the tangy shock of iron flooded the tip of his tongue. He lapped it away quickly with a grimace.  
The call only rang once, but that nagging anxiety he always got that nobody was going to pick up on the other end ate its way up his throat. 

This was eased away by the ping of an answer, the spinning loading signal popping up over George's box. His face came into view seconds later. He looked disgruntled, hair sticking up from where he pushed the flopping brown fringe from his face. 

“Hi,” Dream greeted softly. Geroges face split into a wide tired grin. “Hi, just woke up.” He said with a stretch, pulling at the sleeves of the heather gray hoodie he wore. 

Dream chuckled softly, resting his chin in his palm as he took in the comforting face of his friend. Best friend. His mind oh so helpfully added. 

“I can tell. What time did you go to sleep?”  
“Pft, like i’m gonna tell you and you can lecture me about my sleep schedule.”  
“What. You don’t like Dad Dream?” George snorted out a laugh and Dream let out a little huff as well.  
“What happened to Daddy Dream?” Dream wheezed out a laugh at the brits teasing. “Shut the fuck up that’s so gross”  
“You’re gross. I bet you smell.” George scrunched up his face in mock disgust making Dreams heart break and fix itself twelve times over. This was such a normalized feeling that it could be passed off as just admiration for his friend. If he didn’t subconsciously know, if he thought about it anymore it was sure to lead to so many thoughts that he would flush red for thinking. 

He really needed to get a grip.

“Are you okay?” George asked. Voice now lacking that sickly sweet taunting lull, full now of genuine concern. 

“What?” Dream said dumbly. “You’re…” George trailed off. Dark eyes fluttering around as he fidgeted with the sleeves of his hoodie. “I don’t know. You’re okay though right?” Dream sighed. a small smile crept its way onto his lips as he put his hand over his mouth, like he was trying to keep himself from blurting something out. As if he didn’t clamp his fingers over his lips he was bound to vomit up words and make George more uncomfortable that he already, so blatantly, was. 

“Yeah, no i’m fine.” Dream assured and George nodded. “I however cut my hand and need a band-aid so i’ll be right back.” George laughed softly, nodding again as Dream left the room to wipe the blood off his arm and put a bandage on his small cut from where his wrist split open. He really needed to learn how to control his feelings better. That however, was a mental fiasco he could handle later. 

He and George talked for close to two hours. Sometimes it was quiet, other times one of them was rambling, other times they were edging on screaming through laughs at each other. It was such an unmatched euphoria to be alone like this with George. It wasn’t that he didn’t enjoy his time with others, it was just different. I wonder why.He caught himself thinking in some far off part of his head. 

“So…. I’m off school for holiday for the next two weeks.” George's tone was different, catching Dreams attention immediately. “Oh? Any plans?” He asked, just hoping he’d say anything instead of staring down at his hands. “Well I was kind of thinking I could come to America. I talked to Sapnap yesterday about it and he said he’d drive to Florida if i do…” He trailed off “Come to Florida that is.” He finished in a hushed tone that sent such a pleasant shiver up his spine. 

“George I-” Dream was trembling slightly, wildly pathetic for him, but that was between himself and his psyche. “It’s okay if you’re not ready, Dream.” It was sincere, a flat toned statement of understanding that made Dream almost melt into his chair. “I just really want to meet you, both of you. I just don’t think you coming here is such a great idea, besides I've always wanted to visit somewhere tropical.” 

“Yeah, like Florida's tropical.” Dream laughed slightly. It wasn’t uncomfortable, more so an ingrained visceral response to not knowing what to really say. He was scared. Terrified actually. George hadn’t ever seen him, and the idea of him seeing him and somehow feeling disappointment. The nagging fear of George seeing him as he saw himself seemed to make his stomach churn in nauseated distress. “George” He said and George lifted his head to the screen again.

Puppy dog brown eyes were slightly crinkled at the corners. He looked worried, a soft sort of worry that only came with being genuinely nervous. Dream felt slightly guilty, more so vaguely enthralled by the genuinity of the expression. A tiny insignificant reminder George was real. Hanging on Dreams words, his words only.

A tingle shot up his back and he somewhere found it himself to say a fast but clear. “Okay.” 

George's face broke into a shocked smile. Eyebrows raising and lips turning up and crows feet carving beside his eyes. 

“Really.” George's voice went high, the way it did when he got really excited. Dream had heard it hundreds of times but this is the only one he could remember that sent a violent wave of dawning terror over him. He’d agreed. He didn’t regret saying okay though. It was such a messy concoction of anxiety, genuine fear, and a splash of absolute joy.

“I can get a flight to Miami on Monday morning.” George said. He sounded just as in disbelief as Dream. This felt slightly anticlimactic. It was a normal call but now this was THE call. The one he had daydreams about in passing. The call they’d talked about for hours, lacking the actuality it now did.

“That works for me.” Dream said easily. “Are we gonna ask Sap to come as well?” Dream asked. “I was hoping to yeah. Maybe ask if he can come Wednesday?” Dream furrowed his brows. “Why not Monday if that's when you’re getting here?” He almost missed it when George flushed red. A bright blossoming display. A grin cracked onto his face. “You want some alone time with me Georgie?” Dream taunted and George threw his sweater clad hands up in front of his glowing cheeks. Dream wheezed loudly at the brit. “Shut up it’s not like that and you know it.” “Oh I know it?” He pestered further watching as George all but melted down into his chair. This is what he valued most about their friendship. The excessive teasing that never even bordered on being genuinely rude. Always so arbitrarily platonic and soft that he could almost hear Sapnaps voice whining about them ‘gross flirting’ as he called it. 

“I want us to be comfortable with each other first, okay? Don’t wanna overwhelm you and all.” Dreams grin fell. The sincerity in Georges voice made him falter in such an intense way he thought for a moment that he stopped breathing. “Okay.” It was silent then.  
It was a choking silence in the contrast to their previous banter. Making it feel like Dream was choking until George decided to speak again and break his agonizing tizzy he’d fallen in.

“Is it?” Was all he asked. It was soft, worrisome almost. The idea that George might be just as nervous as he was thrilled Dream immensely. He smiled biting on his abused bottom lip. 

“Yeah, it’s okay.” 

“Okay”  
-  
As Dream fell asleep around 3 pm he let himself wonder for a fleeting second if he meant it. Was he okay? No, not really. He felt clammy just thinking about it. The Florida humidity made everything seem to suffocate him in a thick fog. Hen gasped through his panic, rolling onto his side as he tried to hold back the shaking. His fingers felt as if they were fizzling with electricity, fireworks sparking from his fingertips. He squeezed his eyes shut as tight as he could. It was a gagging agony that made him curl up and fall asleep like that. 

-

Dream woke up to a bitter taste in his mouth, phone blaring loudly from somewhere underneath his tangled sheets. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes as he grappled around for the blaring sound. He found it, the blaring light making his eyes water. He realized his headache in a quick moment that was pushed aside as he croaked out a “Hello?” 

“Dream?” Sapnaps gentle tone was slightly relieving. At least he knew Sapnap understood what he was dealing with. Some of it at least. He wasn’t nearly confident enough to go into detail about the way he felt about their mutual friend. It feel like crossing some invisible line, and to be fair Dream was rather relieved he didn’t want to tell Sapnap.

“Dude, you’ve been asleep all day.” It was then he realized the sun had set in the time he was asleep. 9pm was the time his clock read. Fuck, his was normally when George streamed. Missing Georges stream however was the least pressing matter at hand. “Sorry, I had a… moment earlier.” Sapnap hummed, a wordless reminder he understood what Dream meant. “Was it about the trip?” Dream blushed quickly,his still bleary eyes growing wide.

“Well-” He sputtered mout in defense but there was really nothing he could defend. 

“Clay” Dream shivered at the seriousness that suddenly cast itself over the boy's voice. “It’s okay to be scared.” 

Dream knew he wasn’t trying to dismiss his feelings. The words were supposed to be comforting,a reassurance that they can be vulnerable. This however didn’t sred alerts from firing off and he quickly retorted. “I am not scared.” It was bitter. Shocking to his own ears as the venom of the words made Sapnap sigh from the other side of the call. “Dream, i’m not gonna sit here and let you take your shit out on me and you know that.” Dream pushed his head into his hands growling lowly at his idiotic lashing out. “Yeah, I do. I just don’t want him to think-” He cut himself off the second the words fell from his mouth. 

“That’s what this is about then huh.” Sapnap sounded so very smug Dream wanted to scream at him for whatever it was he was thinking. “No- well.” Sapnap chuckled lightly. Dream however couldn’t find it funny. He knew he was defensive about opening up sometimes. It wasn’t something he was used to. Never had he been comfortable enough with another person to tell them something so personal. That is until George. He told George everything.

Was that why this was so stubbornly difficult for him to deal with? The fact he didn’t have George to talk to about it seemed to weigh ever so slightly on his subconscious making everything seem a tenfold more confusing. “Fuck, i guess it’s, sort of about George.” He finally spoke out, the words soft as if someone could be listening to what was the closest thing there was to a confession of something deeper than he’d care to deal with.

“Dream, i don’t want to assume shit but you know it’s completely understandable for you to… care… about George a little more than you do anyone else.” Dream could tell how carefully picked Sapnaps words were. This made him tip over the edge of uncomfortableness and he scrambled for this escape route. A momentary distraction so he wouldn’t let anything stumble clumsily from his mouth and ruin everything.” 

“Sapnap, you’re beginning to sound like a therapist. I don’t know how I feel about taking advice from a man who I watched scream into his microphone for a solid minute the other day because he thought it was funny.” Sapnap bursted out laughing at that. Catching onto Dreams desperation to have a temporary distraction.

“Fuck you man. It was funny.” He argued and Dreams laugh came easy as they fell into bickering and laughs.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HI! ik this took a bit long bc i don't have a beta and also i gotta do college work so. Anyways :)))

Give my sorrow a plot twist I want you, you, you

Two days until the trip and , as he was naturally, Dream was slouched in his office chair editing a video for his channel. The suffocating heat had dwindled at the consuming cool rain that painted the sky a steel gray and slammed into the panes of his window. He was stuck on a clip he’d gotten from Georges stream he had been doing. It wasn’t often dream watched Georges videos as most of the time he was in them and he didn’t really care to hear his own voice. Guilty embarrassment that he didn’t know what to do with. 

He however was now staring blankly at the screen in front of him, worrying his thumb between his teeth. George was laughing at Dream getting angry. He normally laughed a lot. It was just something so… soft. There was something surreal about the way he looked when he did it. His coffee brown eyes scrunching, creasing across freckle spattered cheeks. He was pretty. 

Dream found himself sitting up at that. That was it. George was pretty. Dream found him pretty.So unbearably pretty that it made him light up like a matchstick stroked against a brick wall. He chuckled to himself suddenly. It was a mix of genuine amused laughter and some pitiful deep set admiration.  
It made such sense then. The simplest of realizations dawning upon him with the weight of some huge life answer type epiphany. He laughed. That was that. He was settling in slightly to the idea at that point. The tiniest bit of relief wrapped itself around that bubbling anxiety he found festering inside somewhere between his chest and the jutting curve of his adams apple. 

He still had no idea how he was going to handle seeing the man in person. There was something so foreboding about not knowing your own emotions. Dream decided his best option was to talk about it. Sapnap had helped more than Dream cared to admit that point.   
As he dialed the younger man he contemplated hanging up over and over with each ring of the line until he answered. “Hey.” It was a simple greeting but it set Dream on edge. He was tired, his back hurt and the blazing light of the monitor in front of him had begun to make his eyes ache. 

“Hey, whats up?” Dream said, cooly. Small talk with Sapnap felt weird. Not that they never just sat and chatted with each other. Rather this felt like it was filling the place for something else. “Everything alright?” Sapnaps question didn’t come as much of a shock. If they called it was never like this, over the phone, a weirdly personal form of contact. “Yeah yeah, just wanted to see what you’re up to is all.” Sapnap laughed softly. “Did dreamie miss me?” Sapnap teased. “Oh, yes, i was longing for your presence so badly, dearest Sapituss” Both boys broke into violent giggles. “I am so sorry I made you wait, Dreamie. How can I repay you my love?” Sapnap laughed out. “Play something with me?” Sapnaps laughter trickled away until they were left in the solem quiet. “Sapnap?” Dream said softly. “Yeah, sorry.” The other man sighed heavily. “You didn’t call me to ask me to play something with you and I know that.” There was silence. “What’s wrong, Dream?” 

Dream sighed. “I can’t stop thinking about how badly everything can go ya know?” Dream ran his hand through his hair, sitting back in his chair that released a loud, screaming creek. He tugged gently on the tips in an aggressive attempt to distract himself from the feeling of something so scarily on the cusp of misery. 

“Bad in what way?” Sapnap asked calmly as usual, working to ground Dreams rampant brain. “Fuck, i don’t even know dude. I just don’t want you guys to come over and realize i’m not who or what you think i am.”   
“What are you?” It hit with such a weighing feeling that Dream didn’t know what to do with himself. Was that what was really bothering him? Was it just another addition to his pile of unanswered worries and psychoanalytic theories as to why everything felt so off. So foreboding.

“I’m not sure why i said it like that.” Dream chose to speak. A shout of honesty said in a small almost whisper. “I just don’t know why i’m so scared of everything right now”   
“It’s okay to be scared sometimes ya know. I said it the other night but i really mean it.” It was reassuring as it could be. Dream felt stupid. Blowing up such miniscule worries and worrying his friend. That's what friends are for though right? To unload the drowning weight of all of your tiniest insecurities for a small fraction of the validation you truly crave. So borderline parasitic at some points that you find yourself stuck to a specific person just because they’re the only person who knows you. No, it wasn’t supposed to be like that. So why did it feel like that’s what was going to happen if Dream didn’t get his shit together soon? 

“You want to know something?”Sapnap started. Dream let out a quivering breath. “George and I are kind of freaking out too. I really care for you guys. This is big for all of us man.” This was such bitter comfort. Of course he didn’t want Sapnap to worry. Even if it wasn’t quite the same though, it was a comfort to know that they both felt somewhat similar. 

“Sapnap?” This was such a raw moment it felt like the only time he was going to be able to get it out. “Do you ever think other guys are pretty?” Sapnap laughed softly. Making Dreams breath clamp up and his gut felt like it was filling with tar until he spoke again. “Yes Dream.” Dream melted in a wave of relief. Like jumping into a cool pool on a hot day. An allover break from a suffocating feeling. “And before you ask. I’m sure you’re pretty too, baby girl.” That snide comfort fell in a rush. Dream wheezed loudly. The relief giving way to that overwhelming adoration for Sapnap.  
Something so comfortable and loving for his friend he didn't often feel but in moments like this. Where it felt as if the only person who knew exactly what to say was there with him. Offering him stupid joes whenever he needied them most. It was such a raw and deep rooted love and Dream was bubbling over. It was a break. A basking rush of the distraction he wished he could carry in his pocket and use wherever he needed it.

“You’re the fucking worst. Now let me beat your ass in some bedwars.” Sapnaped laughed again beginning to bicker with the man as usual.

Everything would be okay.  
-

It felt that way until the day he woke up in his sweat matted sheets the morning he had to go pick George up from the airport. They’d talked for a brief few hours the afternoon before until George had to go. His flight was due for that night, meaning he’d arrive early morning in Florida. 

They hadn’t spoken too much about what was happening the next day. The lingering idea that this could probably be the last time they were like this. They both knew after they met everything was going to be slightly different. Whether they liked it or not it wasn’t going to be like it was in that moment ever again. It was as if they both shared the same worry as well because neither of them really wanted to talk about it then George first briefly mentioned his anxiety towards his long flight ahead. 

“Yeah, I don’t want to die not knowing what you look like.” George had joked. “If your flight goes down, text me. I’ll try to send you a selfie before you burn to death.”   
“That’s not funny ass.” George said but his giggling made it evident that it was indeed very funny to him. “ on the other hand. It’ll save me from you bullying me for not being 6’0 again”   
“I almost forgot!Ha, oh my god.” Dream was wheezing hard at that point. George's height had always been his favorite joke. It didn’t bother George all that much so Dream tried to remind him of their height difference any chance he got. 

The image of brown hair nuzzling against his chest flittered quickly into his mind. He normally shook away thoughts like that but this was a genuine possibility. Maybe not as tender as Dream imagined but in less than 24 hours he was going to be able to touch George. It was such a dizzying joy that Dreams lips were pulled into such an intense grin that his cheeks began to ache. “Are you worried?” George's question broke him from his daydreaming with a screeching halt. Lying to George would have been so easy to do. To say “Ha, no. It’ll be fine.” But what is that going to help? So he chose to tell George the truth. 

“No, I've called Sapnap like four times since we made the plans freaking out.” It spilled out like water from between his lips. “Oh” It sounded dejected. So uncharacteristically unhappy that Dream almost scrambled to make it okay again. To hear Georges breathy laugh again instead of the jarring sadness he heard then. “I would have called you. It just felt like Sapnap understood what I was saying a little more. I didn’t want to worry you more than you already were, are, whatever.” It was rushed. Slightly sensitive and his fight or flight response of fleeing seemed to kick in at full force. 

"No, no I get it." He sounded that sickly sad monotone still. The silence that followed was deafening. Leaving a ringing in his ears like a bomb just exploded.   
"I'm sorry" Dream murmured. 

George let out a stiff laugh, forced as it was, it eased the tension enough for Dream to speak again without the risk of him choking on his words. "I would have called you ya know. It's just-" it was about you. 

"Dream, it's fine okay don't worry. I'm not mad at you for wanting to talk to Sap instead." It was genuine. George was being completely honest but it still felt empty. 

"But?" Dreams stupidly spoke.

"But I do like the idea of you coming to me for everything." Dreams face blossomed into a sizzling blush. He touched his cheeks just to be sure he hadn't burst into flames.

"Sorry, that was weird." George giggled. He heard shuffling and decided it was time to change the subject. For his own well being.

"What are you doing?" Dream asked.   
"Packing. Why?"   
Dream cackled loudly, throwing his head back. "You're packing NOW?"   
"I've been busy ok?" George said with a mock defensiveness edge covered by his laughter. Dream couldn't wait. 

"I am so nervous" 

"Me too" 

They didn't talk for long after. Sitting in a comfortable quiet. When they did hang up it was normal. Everything felt normal still and Dream was so thankful for it that he wished he could bottle the feeling for later. 

-

Dream showered off the sweat and checked his phone. Four hours.

George's flight was four hours away. It didn't feel real anymore. It felt like he was making it up in his head. The reality however was so dauntingly heavy he sort of proffered the detached feeling.

He had plans for when Sapnap arrived. A small list in his notes app of places they can go. But he drew a blank at what he and George were going to do the two days they were alone.

The weather said it was supposed to be sunny the next few days but the app read a slight drizzle for the remainder of the day. The tacky feeling of the outside was overwhelmingly surprising when he opened his window to listen to the rain as he fed patches and mulled over everything. 

He was so excited he could barely stand still. He paced his kitchen for almost an hour before he sank onto the linoleum tiles below.

What was George and Sapnap going to be like in real life? Dream knew he was very physical when around his close friends. But these were his close friends from far away..An oxymoron that left him all the more worried.

Patches rubbed against his leg snapping him out of thought. He glanced down meeting her wide green eyes."You excited pretty girl?" He asked, rubbing below her chin. "Yeah, I'm sure you're gonna love all the pets huh?" 

He sat there in Patches comfort until the ache in his back began and he stood. It was an hour and a half. He outta get ready then. The airport wasn't but a 45 minute drive but he didn't own a car and cabs were unpredictable around here even though he was in city limits.

He slid on a blue hoodie. Something him and George agreed was a good idea to do. It was when he was brushing his teeth a new worry dawned on him.

This was the first time George was going to see his face. What if he laughed at him? They teased each other a lot but Dream was slightly sensitive when it came to his looks. He ran a finger over the cleft of his chin. The scratchy patch of hair he left there ruff against his finger tip.

Should he shave? He looked 12 when he shaved though. He remembered trying to buy a bottle of wine and the cashier not believing he was twenty one. From then on he kept the slightest shadow of hair on his face.

His green eyes looked tired. Even to him.God he needed more sleep. He ran a comb through his hair more times than he thought he ever had. The dirty blond locks were pushed off his forehead in a natural swoop as his hair was the slightest bit wavy. He was a Florida boy through and through he supposes.

By the time he left he'd realized he'd spent 15 minutes standing in his too small bathroom. Crouching in front of a mirror hyper analysing his reflection. He was going mad surely.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi guyssss ik this is long awaited (not really) but tysm for the amazing feedback ive got. I LOVE THE ENTHUISIASM FOR THIS FIC BECAUSE IM HONESTLY SO IN LOVE WITH IT. Anyways. Shoot some thoughts if u want i love hearing it!

Chapter 3  
"Take my wrongs and make them right  
Take my darkness and make it bright "

There is something so special about loving someone. Showing someone an intimate side of you only reserved for those who you deem worthy enough. Special enough to receive the flowing gushes of love you exude. 

Dream thought about that a lot when he was suffocated by his own presence. The lonesomeness seemed to creep itself into his mind in the wee hours of the night. After he'd hung up with his friends. Wishing for their presence again to fill the empty space of his own lonesome.

It was odd to think however, for the next month he was going to be waking up to people in his home. People he loved, who loved him. The very people, person, who ran through his every thought as of it were a marathon and Dream was always a step behind.

He was excited. The anxiety seemed to be in the back of his mind once his Uber finally reached the airport. His watch read the time, 45 minutes left. He felt giddy. The swelling fear seemed to be giving way all at once and he felt like a child again. That youthful nausea of impatience welling in his stomach.

He was meeting George today. Even if he somehow fucked it up it felt less impending than it had previously. He wanted to blame it all on the adrenaline. The rushing blood in his ears and the constant fighting back a smile. It was so stupid but it was something. More than he'd felt in months.

Something other than that empty feeling. Other than the screaming sound of his deafening abandonment. It was an artificial reassurance, Dream knew that. It was gonna wear off and he was going to return to sweating and gasping for short breathes again. That didn't matter then though. He felt good.

He sat down near the fountain in the center of the airport. He didn't know what gate George was boarding off of so he was forced to wait until the flight landed and George could tell him.

He bounced his foot in habit. Like an antsy toddler, watching the hands on the clock tik tik tik. He didn't want to think too much. But the roaring of the crowd around him was isolating and he was left pondering miniscule things. 

His mind fell on George as he thought. How reserved the man was. It was almost surprising in hindsight that he even admitted to being scared as well. Maybe it was just to comfort Dream in the moment, maybe he was being genuine. It didn't matter. George’s vulnerability in that moment began playing over and over, a skipping record in Dreams head.

George was probably one of the most private people Dream knew. Sure he liked to think he knew everything, but that was just his ego talking. He liked the idea of knowing Georges every thought, every feeling, what built him to be the amazing person he was.

However, Dream didn't really know anything. George never said much about his personal life. He'd mention his family in private but that was about it. Dream felt the stirring of something bubble. Anxious and biting at his ribcage. Did he know George?

Of course. He knew George more than anyone. Even if he was more quiet and reserved didn't mean he didn't connect with dream.

if he didn't you wouldn't feel the way you do.

It was true. George could hide all he wanted but Dream’s mind still filled in blanks with gold tinted assumptions. Creating a full person he adored fully and whole.

He glanced at the watch again. 10 more minutes.

He checked his reflection in the black screen of his phone. His own eyes staring back at him made him notice the worry etched into his brows.

He didn't want to go through the mental battle of hiding away again. George was going to have to see him. The running phrase of 'What if he doesn't like the way you look' laid like a corpse rotting in his head.

He took a deep breath. It was fine. Everything hadn't even begun and he was panicking already. He was worried he wasn't going to be able to handle it. That George's first reaction was going to be the dry heaving, the affronted gasps and crystal tears down a ruby red face. He didn't want that. He needed to keep it together. He could do this.

His phone buzzed making him jump. a split second thought rushed in with the red panic alarms in his mind. 

"Gate 9 :))"

Dream took a breath. He stood quickly glances quickly and the hanging signs ahead pointing him in directions with bold white arrows. Gate nine wasn't far from the center, with the crowd George had time to get his bag before Dream was there. 

He hung his head as he weaved through the crowds. Business woman in pencil skirts, men in suits. Teenagers in hoodies with neck pillows and ear buds.

His height made him seem to loom over them even if he wasn't even that tall. It wasn't the time to be this worked up. He felt a rush of warmth over his body as he panicked slightly. 

He calmed himself as the crowd died down the closer he got to where George's luggage claim was. 

"I'm by the luggage claim."

It was simple. Lacking any of the friendly banter he normally showed. It felt hollow and suddenly he began to wish he could run the other way as the three dots appeared below his message.

"I don't see you :('

This was it this was it this was it.

He raised his head scanning the crowd that moved around the baggage claim. The huddled group was dense and Dream shifted on his feet to stare around people. 

When he noticed a familiar hoodie he froze in his spot. George was looking down at his phone. He had headphones around his neck. His baby blue hoodie, a streaking scarlet block dead center was unmistakably George.

He took two deep breaths before moving closer to George. He was slow in his steps but not enough to look weird and draw attention. This however failed when a man roughly brushed passed his shouting in a slush of Scottish and Georges head shot up. 

Their eyes locked and George smiled. A sheepish smile softly falling so perfectly in place. Dream realized he looked like a deer in headlights and he raised his hand waving swiftly. George wheeled his luggage behind him as he approached. The closer he got the more Dream realized.

" Holy shit, you're so short." George's smile dropped into his slack faced groan. The ringing of that familiar sound resonated. It was almost crisp in person. Not muffled by mics, filtered through headphones. It was real and clean.

"God, it is you then." Dream smiled suddenly self conscious of the way his lips slanted sideways when he did it. The way he slightly crooked teeth showed. George's eyes being glued to his face made it worse. 

"You're… a lot different than i expected." Dream laughed softly to shake off the nauseating swell of terror trailing behind that sentence. "Not in a bad way!" George rushed quickly. "Just… you look a lot-" George paused, still not leaving dreams face. 

Dreams eyes were dancing across George's features, still too skittish to settle in one place. His freckles were darker in person, painting the bridge of his nose in a delicate splatter. His eyes were more golden as well. Deeper, like whiskey in a glass, and just as intoxicating.

"Well…" George said, eyes finally shifting away for a second. Before flickering back. "Well?" Dream asked back dumbly. George stared for a moment and for alme god awful reason Dream pointed it out. "You just gonna stare all day" 

Color rushed to George's cheeks and he looked down. It was suddenly tense. That was until George flung himself forward. Wrapping his arms around dream tightly. "Woah-" Dream yelped before adjusting his stumbling stance.

When he wrapped his arms back in return he was greeted with a deep scent of vanilla and cinnamon. Like the expensive cookies he had once in Miami. 

"Thank you" George murmured into Dream's chest. This made him melt. He prayed to anything that George couldn't hear the rapid beating of his heart and he craned his neck down to return the hug more. George felt so nice. Like coming home. Having the familiarity in his grasp was indescribable. 

“Let’s get back to mine, you must be tired.” Dream stuttered, hiding trying to will away the flush of his cheeks. They walked in silence but George's presence alone was overwhelming almost. He walked a little bit away from Dream, almost like he was making a conscious effort to not touch him. Maybe Dream was making that part up but it was obvious George was nervous about being too close. It made Dream feel sort of bad. Was he doing something wrong? 

They stepped outside and George’s face immediately scrunched making Dream burst into stifled laughing. “Why’s it so hot, ew” George whined. It wasn’t necessarily hot to Dream, but the humidity was hot from the previous day's rain making the air thickened. “It’s not that hot c’mon” Dream reasoned, making George roll his eyes, his pout still ever the more present. His bubblegum pink lip was jutted out slightly. The thought of brushing his thumb against them, feeling the texture and cracked bellow his touch made Dream stiffen in his spot. 

“When's the Uber getting here?” George asked quietly. Dream blinked for a moment. “What?” George laughed. Making a smile crack onto Dreams own face. “I asked when the Uber was getting here.” George repeated and Dream flushed slightly, barely there, or so he hoped. 

“10 minutes away” He told George after checking the app. George let out an exasperated groan throwing his head back. “Dream” He drew out the 'e like always but something about looking down at him doing it filled Dream with a sort of fondness.

Confusing feelings were replaced for a moment with delight. George was here and he was real and Dream had never been so happy to just be near someone. George held such familiarity it made Dream fizzle with rushes of emotions. He was still nervous, scared of ruining anything. The previous worry of Georges perception of him lingered somehow, returning it roaring heaviness every time Georges eyes passed over his face. 

-  
The uber to Dreams house was transformational almost. They got more comfortable sharing a space and Dream found out quickly George, despite Dreams doubts, was actually somewhat touchy. However it was obviously tense, the contact was always inconspicuous as possible. 

He’d shifted into Dreams side more and more as the ride rolled on. He slapped Dream's arm in false irritation on the occasion. Even going as far as hesitantly poking Dreams sides to see if he was ticklish once.

It was comfortable and Dream was unbelievably scared to reciprocate. Scared to do something that crossed the unknown line. He was a very clingy person when he was comfortable, the only problem was it was quite hard for him to be comfortable around someone. George seemed somehow to be an exception. Dream on several occasions desperately held himself back from leaning into George when he laughed, touching his hair, playfully slapping away George's bats at him. 

He almost wished they could stay in the car forever so as to not break the comfortable spell that they’d fallen into. To avoid the cutting feeling of George distancing himself from Dreams side again, something he enjoyed far more than he could ever have imagined. He felt gross to even think about it but it was so overwhelming that he couldn’t shove away the influx of suspiciously intimate thoughts.

He convinced himself it was just his affectionate side. Friends could touch, friends could hug and share moments that were normal. This is what seemed to be keeping Dream sane until they pulled into the parking lot of his apartment complex. 

They thanked the driver and exited. George glanced around taking in the sandy pavement, the palm trees. It was obviously all new to him and Dream slowed his walk to admire the wonderstruck look George held. 

They were greeted at the door by patched. Her meowing was demanding and loud. “Someone missed you?” Dream leaned down to pat her head leaning into his hand. She eyeballed George when he bent down to pet her. She backed away, quickly running skittishly to hide in another room from the new person invading her space. “Sorry, she’s shy” Dream apologized nervously. He wished he could run from Georges impending presence the way she could. Hide and watch from a corner until he knew it was safe to come out and accept affections.

“It’s okay, Dream.” George laughed lightly. “Your place is nice. Especially the Air conditioning” 

Dream laughed rolling his eyes. “Oh come on now.” He said and George's face spread into that cutting smile at that and Dream had to bite his lip to hide his own smile cracking up. “So, you hungry?” Dream asked. “A little yeah. Was too nervous on the plane to eat anything.” The blush that flooded Georges cheeks was unexpected and caught Dream's breath in his throat. He tried to hide the smug feeling it gave as he nodded. “I can make some lunch while you unpack.”

-  
After George had set his things in Dreams spare room and they’d decided on just ordering a pizza for lunch.

“I don’t trust you know how to cook for a second” George had said.

“You shouldn't. I’m a man of many talents but cooking ain’t one of em” George laughed.

They sat on Dreams couch with a football game playing on the television. “Dream” George groaned out flopping his head back dramatically. Dream looked over to him chewing his foot with a questioning look. What could he possibly be on about now. “This is boring. Let’s watch something else.” Dream chuckled, swallowing his bite.

“This is my house. I always watch the game.” He argued. “It's boring.” George said scrunching his nose to prove his point. He was so overwhelmingly cute that Dream was sure he would do anything for the boy in that moment. He wanted to vomit and how cheesy is personal dialogue seemed to be becoming. “Fine, only because you asked so nicely Georgie.” He said sarcastically changing the channel to something else, a movie from the early 90’s Dream didn’t know but George seemed satisfied with.

“You forgot because I'm also cute,” George grinned teasingly.  
“Yeah” Dream blurted. His stomach filled with dread quickly as he realized his mistake. George's mouth spread into a wide smile.  
“Oh my god!” George yelled his voice raising a tenfold and he bounced in his seat only deepening the flush on Dreams cheeks. “Dream thinks I'm cute!” George squealed. “Oh come on George I-”

“No no, you said it. Wait until i tell Sapnap he’s gonna be so jealous.” He resumed laughing and Dream rolled his eyes. This was so right , why did Dream still feel guilty? Why did it feel like they did something wrong already? 

“He’ll never believe you.” Dream argued back. 

George rolled his eyes settling back into his seat on the couch this time he was closer. Dream smelled his scent again. 

They were quiet for a moment and attention turned back onto the TV. “Ya know, played football in high school?” Dream chose still thinking of how much he’d rather be watching the game then whatever dumb rom-com he’d changed it too. 

George seemed satisfied with it however so he didn’t dare ask to change it. “Is that why you’re so…” George trailed off again. Just like he had at the airport. “So what?” Dream questioned, daring himself to not over think the many answered he could receive. George bit his lip, eyes scanning Dream hand waving limply in the air, making Dream hold back a small laugh bubbling up because the action was so George.

Touching George, being in his presence, felt like a thunderstorm. Stuck in battering winds throwing everything in around. Heavy rains seemed to smash into the inside of his skull, drowning him. 

The next words were lighting. Crackling electricity on George's lips. "Big?" It came out like a question so dream replied as such. "Big?"

George rolled his eyes. "Ugh, it sounds weird. You're just, I'm dunno, broad, and tall. And your hands are, like, big…" Dream giggled as George became more flustered. "I think you're just small. Still wondering how all of that bitching fits in such a small body" George pouted. "Shut up!" He shoved Dream not moving him much but sending the man into crackling wheezes.

It was lighting and Dream was on fire.  
-

They were still sitting on the couch an hour later. George became uncharacteristically quiet and Dream glanced over. 

Oh

George was asleep. He’d slumped down onto the arm of the couch. His lashes looked so long and soft against his cheeks. Soft puffs of air escaped from between his parted lips. He was probably holding back sleep for so long as it was quite late back in England. 

Dream panicked thinking of what to do. He could leave George to sleep as he was, but the couch wasn’t comfortable and the slumped way George was slumped over wouldn't aid the soreness he already felt in his neck from the flight. 

Dream decided the best move was to carry George to his bedroom or wake him up and make him decide. However, Dream couldn't really bring himself to wake up the sleeping man. He was letting out quiet huffs every so often and the creases between his brows softened in slumber. Dream bit his lip, the taste of iron tangy and sharp against his tongue. 

-

After a while Dream finally decided the best move was to take him to his room. The sheets were unscrambled as no one had slept in them before. He laid George down on top of the sheets clicking the light off and leaving. 

He sat in the living room watching the end of the football game, making note of his noise level. 

The sun moved down the horizon slowly, the bright yellow rays that showed through the windows melting into a deep golden. The pink and orange of the Florida sky showed in the cracks between Dreams binds as he thought about how the days seemed to not exist yet to his brain. It didn’t feel real yet. George's sudden absence seemed to weigh heavy. 

The knowledge that he was just a few rooms over filled Dream with giddiness. Like a fever dream. The whole day seemed to be straight out of his fantasies. (Give or take certain scenarios he didn’t care to discuss.) The lingering feeling of the hug George gave still wrapped itself around the forefront of every thought though. 

How warm he was even in the chilly airport, the way his hair tickled Dreams chin slightly when he bent down. The way he looked curled up so close to Dream yet still so far somehow.

The way he’d look cuddled like that against dreams side. Shrouded in the familiar pattern of Dreams' own bedsheets. 

He was sprung from his day dreaming when his phone blared loudly. He scrambled to grab at it as the noise it let out seemed to raise more and more in his panic. “Hello?” He asked in a rush. 

“Hey man. Just checking in that you haven’t died from embarrassment yet.” Sapnaps teasing voice sounded through the speaker. Dream sighed into the receiver. “Yeah it's fine." 

It wasn't a lie. It was fine. Nothing bad had happened, but it also wasn't amazing. The sick feeling from earlier at the airport hadn't left and the ever looming thought of somehow ruining it still weighed heavy. 

“So?” Sapnap asked slowly. “So?” Dream answered back slowly, confused as to what Sapnap was leading him into. 

“What is it like?” The boy asked, you could hear the grin the boy had on his face through the phone.  
Dream sighed. “It’s fucking weird.” Dream said and suddenly he didn’t know how to hold back the word vomit from spewing past his lips. He ran a hair through his hair, already tangling at the ends from how many times he's done it already.

“I kept looking at him. I couldn’t believe he was there. He’s not the exact same, but he is. He’s the same person but also he feels like a stranger. I don’t know how to act because he looks so antsy all the time. The bitching however is not limited to calls.” Both boys giggled at the lighthearted teasing. Dream felt out of breath from how fast he was trying to spit out all the words.

Like he was being timed, and the clock was ticking out until it was all to be bottled back up in that weird feeling mulling deep in his chest. Right below the surface making him feel funny. 

“I wish i could be there. I wanna see how dumb he looks when he’s not being a cocky son of a bitch”

They talked for a little longer, less heavy conversation luckily. Sapnap told him about his day and Dream reclined on his sofa letting the warmth of the fleeting sunlight warm him until he was drifting in and out of consciousness. Sapnaps rambling in one ear and that itching presence lingering, now a dull heat, in the room with him.


End file.
